Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong is a floor boss found on floor 53 and later floor 79. Unlike most NPC monsters, he is able to talk and fully function as an advanced form of NPCs (ranked just below the AI Yui ). He cannot be killed and can only be defeated through a duel. He will not kill the player fighting him and does not cause any mortal injury to his opponents. However, do not let him deceive you. He will relentlessly attack you with all he's got. Only when your health is at 10% does he stop and grant you an immunity. Shoichi was to defeat this boss on his own accord. He had to fight the monkey king on his own while his friends watched nearby. Appearance The monkey king is very humanoid in shape. His face highly resembles that of a handsome young male with golden eyes. The only difference is the long white tuffs of hair surrounding the sides of his face. These sideburns go up and connect to his spiky white and red-tipped hair. On his forehead, he wears a stylized headpiece. This tiara-like piece is golden in color. On his upper body, the monkey king wears a small red and white vest with fur ringed around his armpits. A golden chest piece covers his chest and leaves his muscular abdomen exposed. A pair of red and gold trimmed vambraces surround his forearms. He wears a pair of black, red and gold pants. The front is completely black while the back is red with golden designs. Shin guards and pointed shoes finish off his attire. In his hands, the monkey king has his staff the Ruyi Jingu Bang. A tail sticks out of a hole in his pants. Background The front-liners have already mapped the entire Labyrinth of the 53 floor. When the boss room is found, all hands are on deck for a successful raid. As they enter the room, they meet Sun Wukong. After a few seconds, the monkey king speaks and explains the purpose of the room. Only one person can duel him at a time. If that person wins, then the floor will be cleared. If not, then they will be ejected from the area and the doors will be locked for one week. The graceful monkey then allowed the raid group to pick their strongest fighter. Thinking that Asuna could take him, they send her into battle. Unfortunately, she is defeated and the doors are locked. Stuck and a bit desperate, the front-liners post help requests in the Daily Argo newspaper. Meanwhile, Raiden and the Light Guardians, who are a part of the raid group, are convinced on a theory. They go find Sho for confirmation. After receiving the information, Sho and Raiden gather the guild to head out to the Labyrinth. They enter and successfully navigate to the boss room. Once there, Raiden and his group explains the strange design on the door. A long staff-like design was crossed under a clenched fist. These two items formed an 'X'. Steeping closer to investigate, Sho triggers the lock for the door. The group goes in and meets Wukong. Again, Wukong explains the purpose of the room. However, this time he adds on an explanation about the door. Apparently, the only person who could defeat him was somebody who had the Martial Arts and the Two-Handed Bo Staff skill. Thus, Raiden's hunch was right. Sho was the one that was supposed to fight the boss and defeat him. This was his battle. When all is said and done, Sho defeats the monkey king, unlocks a specific quest line, and receives some loot from the boss. The Staff of the Monkey king was one of them. On floor 79, he once again appears in the same room to challenge the former victor to a rematch. Category:Boss Abilities As a martial artist, the monkey king is skilled in various pre-programmed forms of combat. He is extremely fast with his attacks and it quick on his feet. He knows different skills that are not available to players. Wukong can also successfully use his staff. He can make it grow larger or smaller. It can multiply and simultaneously attack the enemy. He can also make clones of himself from the hairs on his body. It takes all of Sho's skill to parry and dodge the wild monkey's attacks. Able to keep up with front-line players like Asuna and Kirito, Sho had a hard time fighting Wukong. The monkey king was truly a boss worthy of battle.